camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Wilbur Carter Fitzgerald
Personality He is fun and funny, and gets along with everyone. Normally though, he is quiet and thoughtful, and is extremely loyal. He loves flying, and anything to do with flying. He can be antsy, not just because of his ADHD, but also due to him wanting to go back west. These urges can appear at random times, so dont be surprised if he starts tapping is foot quite randomly. He is quirky, and very socially awkward. besides that, he is a good guy. History Ann Marie was an air-force pilot. Though all the aces were skilled in flying, none compared to her. Many of those on base called her "The Red Baroness", and she lived up to her name. The Red Baroness flew far and wide, every operation another success. Eventually, she was relocated to a San Francisco Air-Force base, where she met and fell for another pilot. They were happy, for awhile, until he was reassigned. He promised to write, but he never did. All he really left was the baby in her belly. She had a beautiful baby, named after Wilbur Wright. He grew up in his hometown, San Francisco, inspired by his mother, and her line of duty. Ever since he was little, Wilbur wanted to be an air-force pilot. He'd made his mom promise him, that as soon as they could, she would take him to get his pilots licence. She taught him how to fly a plane first though, at the age of seven. It was his secret passion. All he wanted to do was stay in the western wind, forever. When Wil was ten, his mother got called on a special operation. He thought it would go like the rest, but he was wrong. One day, A group of soldiers arrived at his house, while he was with his nanny. They regretfully informed him of his mother's demise. Wil knew the risks but.... he never thought his mother would die. She was a kindred spirit, and not one you can imagine dead. He cried for days, and never wanted to fly again. Flying was the bond between him and his mother, and she was gone. He had to move to New York City, where his Aunt Betty lived. Maybe his mother was watching. Maybe. This is at least, what Wil thought when an adorable Jack Russell Terrier showed up at his aunts door. Instantly, he knew the dog was meant for him. There must have been a god out there, who cared. Jack Russell's were his mom's favorite dog type. He named it Pilot. Pilot wasn't an ordinary dog either. He would turn to...wind, and race off. He didn't enjoy being held down, but always returned to Wil. He didn't quite understand this phenomenon, but Wil accepted it gladly. Adjusting to a new city was hard. Kids picked on Wil for being to short, or having 'dumb' aspirations. On top of that, he really missed the west. At random times, his foot would tap, and all the kids at school would call him "Tappy." Being the new kid, he had little to no friends. Things started changing when he turned 13. He'd been walking to the apartment from school when he saw an animalistic shadow. he turned, thinking it was Pilot, but instead it was a giant ant thingy (AKA myrmeke.) He was afraid, but if his mother taught him anything, it was to have courage. He grabbed a near by brick and tried to bash it, to no avail. The thing spit at him, and the wall next to him began to dissolve. He thought he was dead. Just then, Pilot showed up, and attacked the beast. This gave Wil just enough time to run, so he did. When he got home, he found a package at his doorstep. It was a celestial bronze sword. A note stated its name to be Gwynt y Orllewin. He didn't understand what was happening, but the weapon was obviously for battling creatures like the giant ant thingy. When Wil turned 14, he was arriving at a birthday party for his friend Lyle. While there, Lyle's nanny kept giving him strange looks. As he went to the bsthroom, the nanny cornered him. It's not what you think. She turned shape into a scally woman, a Scythian dracnae. She attacked, and he ducked and rolled. She slashed him, and he began to bleed. He ran towards his backpack, where he had Gwynt y Orllewin. Grabbing it, he took it out of his sheath and, as she stood behind him, swung. The beastie disintegrated. After the nanny went missing, Lyle never spoke to Wil again. On Wil's 15th birthday, he was celebrating with his Aunt, uncle, and cousin Lisa when the next monster attacked. They'd set to have a day at the beach in Montauk, and he'd been having a blast. While in the water, a fierce being came at him. At first, he didn't know what it was. He soon learned when the telkhine attacked. He tried to scramble out of the water, but it circled him. It bit at him, and he was bleeding all over. He finally managed to get out, and he ran for his sword in his pack. The telkhine came after him, but was visibly weakened. using this weakness, Wil pierced the monster, disintegrating it. But he was fatigued, and bloody. His family had abandoned him when they saw some sort of feral animal attack him, which left him feeling sad. He tried to walk, to find help, but instead he passed out. When he woke up, he was at camp half blood. A satyr had been talking a walk on the surf when he found the wounded demigod. The only reason he knew Wil was a demigod was because his celestial bronze sword had been at his side, and a wind spirit dog at his feet. Weapon Gwynt Orllewin Powers Appearance Relationships Category:YorkieWolf Category:Demigods Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Children of Zephyrus Category:Wilbur Category:Carter Category:Fitzgerald Category:Wil Category:5'6 Category:Blue Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Birth Year Unknown Category:3 Month Power Category:Left Handed Category:15 years old Category:Heterosexual Category:Caucasian Category:American Category:American Accent Category:6 Month Power Category:9 Month Power Category:Lieutenant Counsellors Category:Oscar Spendrup